


Written Off ~ Again

by Tezzieh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aged down Hodge, All of Teh Homo Jace, F/F, F/M, LOTSA SECKS AND MAKIN OUT, M/M, Much Poly, Multi, No Homo Jace, au - youtubers, happiness, normal human Raph and Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Your attention Por Favor!!!This is an entirely canon divergent AU!!!





	1. Intro's

Hodge and Magnus are aged down to be in their mid 20’s while the other are in their early 20’s.

Meliorn and Camilla will be mentioned as the omnious exes.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is a college drop out of rising youtube fame. Together with his family and friends he build up a small youtube community and soon discovers the perks of polyamory.

His sister Izzy has a beauty oriented channel and has no idea how to keep things in her pants. Alec loves her to pieces regardlessly.

Jace, Alec’s best friend and adopted brother is a real prankster and his channel is filled with foolish challenges. Alec always beats him at gay chicken.

Clarissa Fairchild is Jace’s girlfriend and Izzy’s best friend, She has a very artsy channel and is a very sweet soul.

Clary’s best friend, Simon Lewis, who is a huge nerd, falls smack dab in the middle of the Lightwood mess as Clary brings him along.

Hodge Starkweather, Alec’s godbrother, is a cool rocker type of free spirited guy. He’s been Alec’s guide into adulthood and always willingly lends a hand.

Magnus bane is an old classmate of Hodge and randomly show up to colab with him and Izzy. He is the catalyst and Alec blames him for everything.

Raphael one day tags along with Magnus and he sure brings the spice.


	2. Manly Tears of Gayness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes out on cam

Alec sniffles and tries to wipe the tears off of his face. “Just look at me, sobbing like a little baby in front of all of my subscribes. I am such a whimp.” He whispers. “No big brother, you are brave, you just came out to all of youtube, that takes courage.” Izzy says, toppling him over in her eager hug. Jace opens his arms for Alec to fall into and Alec’s hiccups a sound between a giggle and a sob. Jace closes his arms around Alec’s shoulder. “You did so well man.” He says.   
Izzy reaches over to shut off the camera. Then she cuddles back into her big brothers chest. “I am proud of you Alec.” She murmurs. Alec chuckles and throws his arms around her. Sandwiched between Izzy and Jace, he manages to calm himself down. “Thank you so much for being here for me, I couldn’t have done it alone.” He whispers. “We will always be here for you, because you are our big brother.” Izzy says softly, kissing Alec on the cheek. He chuckles and tightens his hold on her with one arm, tickling her with his free hand. Izzy squirms. “Jace, make him let me go.” She pleads through her laughter. “Oh no. No way in hell.” Jace joins in the tickle fest as well.

“So kids, how was your day?” Hodge asks, setting down plates full of waffles and pancakes on the table. “We recorded Alec’s coming out vid today.” Izzy pulls a plate of waffles towards her. “Did it go well?” Clary inquires, taking a plate of pancakes. She and Izzy swap a few waffles for pancakes. On the opposite end of the table, Jace and Alec do the same. “I was a wreck.” Alec answers. “Should have shaved.” Hodge says, hoisting himself up on the counter. “Oh shut it.” Clary tells him, but still giggles. She turns to Izzy. “I will ask again, seeing how men will never give a normal answer. Did it go well?” She cooes, sugar sweet.   
Izzy throws Alec a look and then turns back to Clary. “It wasn’t as easy as I thought it would be for him. He became very emotional. But other than that, it went well. He told his story and I don’t think there was anything to regret about it.” She explains. “Are you the only one that things that?” Hodge asks over top of his tea. Hodge and his ever lasting tea…   
Clary and Hodge turn to face Alec and Jace, who both have their form stuck halfway their throat in their haste to eat their pancakes and waffles. “Have you boys got no manners???” Izzy asks sharply. “What… food…?” Is all Jace can munster. “So Alec, do you have any more brain capacity than Jace?” Hodge asks. With a plop, Alec extracts his fork from his mouth and the swallows his bite of food. “I’m fine, I think I could have controlled my emotions a bit more, but.. Ya know, with all the baggage mom and dad gave us, I don’t think I could have even done that.” Alec replies. “But ya alright man?” Hodge asks. Alec nods. “Yeah, it’s good that have that out in the open. No more secrets.” He smiles gently. Hodge smiles back.

“Need any help with the dishes?” Clary asks. Hodge looks at and shrugs. “Nah, it is not much, I can handle it.” He replies calmly. Clary grabs a dishcloth and plops up beside him. “I am helping you anyway.” She says. Hodge chuckles. “If you insist.” He shrugs calmly and grabs the soap and spongue. He loads the dishes in the sink and opens the tap. Clary jumps on on the counter and swings her legs slowly while she waits for Hodge to hand her the first plate to dry. Hodge pick up the first plate and starts washing it, while loudly singing ‘Thinking Out Loud’ from Ed Sheeran. His voice is very pleasant, albeit not always on key.   
Together they finish the dishes rather quickly. “Thanks for your help Clary, much appreciated.” Hodge smiles gently at Clary. “Hey it’s the least I could do. Those waffels and pancake were amazing.” Clary smiles. Hodge rubs the back of his neck and chuckles softly. “I just like to cook is all.” He says. “And you do it well.” Clary giggles softly. “Now come on run along, before Izzy and Alec claim your boyfriend for themselves.” Hodge gently nudges her to the door. “Why don’t you come with us?” Clary asks. Hodge shakes his head. “I am headed for the beach, a friend and I are going windsurfing.” He answers. “Oh, that is cool, have fun.” Clary smiles at him and runs into the hall, up the stairs.

Clary finds Jace, Alec and Izzy in Jace’s room, cuddled up on Jace’s bed, Jace in the middle. “Why are you two stealing my boyfriend?” Clary fake pouts. “He is our brother, we are not stealing him from you, you steal him from us.” Alec points out in a calm manner. Clary laughs and crawls up on the bed, snuggling herself into Izzy’s side. “Fine, I’ll just claim Izzy.” She says. “Do you have a fetish for my siblings, Miss Fairchild?” Alec teases. It makes Izzy giggle, but Jace shoots him a rather disturbed look. “What is with the face Jace?” He murmurs coyly. Jace huffs and scoots away from Alec, pulling Clary over top of Izzy and placing her between them. “I think he is afraid of me after that last round of gay chicken.” Alec calmly says to Clary. Clary giggles, nuzzling her face into Alec’s shoulder. “Oh god, you two are priceless.” She hiccups with laughter.   
“Aren’t you mad that he kissed me?” Jace asks, a frown on his brow. “You are always the one challenging him for Gay Chicken, don’t come to my, crying about how you lost gay chicken to a gay guy.” Clary runs her finger from Jace’s forehead over his nose, booping the tip. Jace whines and tries to pull his girlfriend’s hands away from his face. “But don’t you know the chance of two men kissing get’s me a fuck ton of clicks!” He complains. “No Jace, it is two attractive men actually kissing that gets you the clicks, because by now you are so notorious for losing that people know we snog when you put up a gay chicken vid.” Alec wise asses. Jace pouts, but refuses to admit defeat.  
After a while Clary and Jace start making out. Alec is the first to get up, mumbling something that sounds like ‘I can’t be here anymore.’ Before heading for his own room. Izzy stuck around a little longer, but left after a little as well.

Alec stares at the bar on the screen, watching as more and more bites of his coming out video venture onto the internet. “Be brave my children.” He whispers. The computer gives a little pling to alert him his upload was successful. With a few clicks, Alec publicizes his video, leaning his chin on the back rest of his chair. He sighs and peers as he screen, feeling the faint pang of regret in his heart.  
“Hey man, you alright?” Jace comes into his bedroom. Alec looks up at Jace and has to suppress a laugh. “You have lip gloss on your mouth.” He teases. “No I don’t.” Jace argues. “You just snogged Clary, of course you do.” Alec turns in his chair to face Jace, who’s flopped onto his bed. “Clary doesn’t wear lip gloss.” Jace hufs. Alec laughs and stands up, gracefully sitting down beside Jace. “Then you made out with Izzy.” Alec prods an accusing finger between Jace’s chest plates. “Prove it!” Jace flares up. “Oh I will, Jace.” Alec straddles Jace’s hips and cups the younger male’s cheek. Jace tries to back away a little, but the headboard keeps him trapped. Alec leans closer as if he is going to kiss him. Jace’s chin tilts up and his adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows away anticipation. Alec smirks and almost closes the distance, causing Jace to breathe out a laboured exhale.   
Alec manages to squeeze him thumb in the minute gap between Jace’s and his own lips. He makes a sweeping arch with the digit and then, with the utmost grace, jumps from Jace’s lap. “Look Jace, lipgloss.” He shows his thumb, which at the tip is shiney with the lipgloss he’s rubbed from Jace’s lips. Jace stares at it with disdain and then looks up at Alec. “How dare you leaving me hanging like that!” He calls out. “Really Jace, you are upset about the sexual build up rather than the lip gloss. That is so bicurious of you.” Alec teases, smearing the gloss on his thumb over Jace’s jawline.

Jace grabs Alec by the front of his shirt. The older man is yanked into the younger man’s lap again. The kiss is an collision of teeth and tongue, but couldn’t be more gratifying to either of them. Jace groans and moves his hands into Alec’s hair, trying to press him ever closer into the almost desperate kiss. Alec moans back at Jace, allowing the blond’s tongue to explore his mouth in a rather forceful fashion. Alec rolls his hips down against Jace’s and manages to pull another groan from the younger’s lips.  
Jace breaks the kiss, panting loudly. “Oh fuck...” He groans. Alec grinds down again and smirks as he sees Jace’s pupils dilate. Indicating a fresh dose of hormones in the blond’s bloodstream. “You are not fair.” Jace groans. “Why should I be fair to a guy that yells no homo after every kiss he gives a guy.” Alec murrs, running his thumbs over Jace’s adam’s apple. Jace’s breath hitches and he groans. “Let me go Alec.” He hisses between his teeth. “But what will you do about this boner of yours?” Alec asks innocently. “I’ll just rub one out in the shower.” Jace says, pushing Alec away. The older man stands up and sits at his desk again. Jace gets up from the bed and wanders out. At the door he turns around. “You’re a wicked good kisser Alec, but still no homo!” He calls out. Alec grabs a pillow from his bed and flings it at Jace’s head. “Out!” He shouts at the blond.


	3. Introducing: Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But No Homo, Right?

“Got any big plans?” Hodge asks. Alec groans over top of his coffee and Izzy just shrugs. The Lightwood sibs have never been big with mornings. Jace on the other hand has a wide smile on his face, staring into his cereal like it is the mirror of erised. “Yoohoo, Jacey, you got plans for today?” Hodge asks. Jace looks up only slowly. “Oh Clary’s coming over.” He says. “That is nothing new Jace...” Alec rolls his eyes. “No, no, but she’s bringing over one of her friends.” Jace replies. “But no homo right?” Alec comments dryly. Jace gives Alec a look that could kill. Alec chuckles. “I love you too Jace.” He gets up to refill his coffee. Jace hufs. “Hodge, they bully me!” He whines. Hodge rolls his eyes. “Sorry buddypal, you are old enough to make your own defense. But Alec has a point, you should not deny the bisexual in your heart.” Hodge says. “As if you know what you are talking about.” Jace bites at him. “Pansexual and proud.” Hodge shrugs, not really caring for Jace’s tone.  
Isabelle gets up from her chair. “Where you headed, pretty lady?” Hodge asks with a wide smile. Izzy squeezes herself past him, giggling as he slaps her on the ass. “I am going to hang out with Lydia for a while.” She says. “You make sure you bring your strap on, right?” Hodge remarks ever so calmly. It causes Alec to snort and Jace to spit out his cereal. “Hodge can you not, I don’t want to imagine my sister having intense lesbian sex with Lydia.” Alec says. “And Jace doesn’t need to, it will kill him due to homo overload.” He adds. “Must you keep this up?” Jace asks. “Oh yes, you will keep enduring this until you drop the no homo act.” Alec sasses. “Can you two quit it?” Hodge asks calmly. “I don’t think he can Hodge, he doesn’t want to accept that I am straight.” Jace says between two bites of his breakfast. Alec rolls his eyes. “Oh please, stop lying to yourself.” He walks up to Izzy to press a kiss to her forehead, before he heads upstairs.  
“Well, I am off, have a nice day boys.” Isabelle grabs her keys and heads out of the door. “Yeah have fun with your girlfriend!” Hodge calls after her. He turns to clear away the remnants of breakfast as he sees the deep fluster on Jace’s face. “Don’t tell me you are already fantasizing about Izzy and Lydia going at it. It is too early that.” He says, with a gentle tease to his tone. “I AM NOT!!!” Jace yells from the top of his lungs. “Good grief Jace, calm down. It is okay to feel aroused, I was just teasing, what is up with you?” Hodge asks with a frown tugging at his brow. Jace stands up so rapidly that his chair topples over, rather noisily. “There is nothing up with me Hodge!” He says, getting all up in Hodge’s face. Hodge holds his hands up. “Alright, alright, calm down tiger.” He picks up the dishes and puts them down in the sink. Jace groans and heads upstairs, causing quite a ruckus doing so.

“Hey Hodge, you alone?” Hodge looks up from the dishes to find Clary in the kitchen, beside her a bespectacled boy he estimated is a few years younger than Alec and Jace. “No, Alec and Jace are upstairs and Izzy’s gone to Lydia.” He wipes his hands on the towel over his shoulder and extends a hand to the boy. “Hodge Starkweather, and you are?” He asks kindly. The boys eyes travel over Hodge’s broad torso with all the tattoo’s on it. He gulps, but still shakes Hodge’s hand. “S-simon Lew-lewis. Nice to mee-meet you s-sir.” He stutters. Hodge laughs jovially and gives the boy a wide smile. “Nice to meet you too Simon.” He says calmly.  
“You don’t need to be scared of Hodge, he is a big teddy bear.” Clary says, moving in to hug Hodge. Hodge chuckles and happily hugs her back. “See, just a big teddy bear!” Clary cheers, nuzzling her face against Hodge’s broad chest. “Y-yeah, I totally see what you mean.” Simon pushes his hipster glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
“Let’s get you two upstairs, Jace is waiting impatiently.” Hodge swoops Clary off her feet and heads into the hallway, leaving Simon to do nothing but follow after him. 

“Jacey! I have a surprise for you!” Hodge shoulders the door of Jace’s room open and walks in to Jace’s room, with Simon on his heels. He find Jace standing in front of the mirror, trying his best to make his floppy blond hair look better than it already does. He looks up, flustering ever so slightly and smiling widely at Clary.  
“Where shall I put her?” Hodge aks with a playful grin. “On the bed please.” Clary giggles happily. “Alright, there we go, upsy daisy!” Hodge drops her on the bed. Simon sits on the edge of the bed, peering around a bit timidly. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it. Have fun kiddo’s.” Hodge smirks, tickling Clary under her chin before walking out.  
“So...” Simon mumbles, to break the silence Hodge left behind. “I hope Hodge didn’t scare you too much.” Jace flops down on the bed beside Clary. “No no, not at all.” Simon lies awkwardly. “Hodge looks intimidating, but he is a good guy. He is a big papa bear.” Jace says, trying to make Simon a bit more at ease. Simon smiles awkwardly at him and shakes his head. “Papa bear sounds like he is a big hairy homo with a daddy kink.” He wrinkles his nose and pushes his glasses back up.”Knowing Hodge it wouldn’t fucking surprise me if he had a daddy kink...” Jace mumbles. “Yeah as if that makes him any less intimidating...” Simon huffs. 

Clary sets up the camera. “Okay, you guys ready to pose?” She asks with a soft giggle in her voice. Jace sits down on the sofa and Simon meekly sinks down beside him. “Ready as well will ever be, baby.” Jace grins at Clary. “I erm… Yeah me too.” Simon nods. Clary starts up the camera.  
“Hey yall, today I am going to draw something special. My boyfriend and my best friend are going to pose for me.” She sits at the living table and shows the supplies she will be using. “I won’t use colours today, but stead to it all in shades of charcoal, enjoy!” She smiles widely. “Alright guys, pick up a nice pose.” She cooes. Jace spreads his arms over the backrest of the sofa and looks down on Simon with a bit of aloof arrogance in his face. Simon scoots towards him and looks at him in meek admiration, like they practised. Clary giggles softly to herself and starts drawing, explaining the camera how she works on this new project.  
Jace becomes distracted after a good fifteen minutes. Sitting still is really not his forte. And it doesn’t help that Clary’s little friend is cute as fuck. The way he looks up at Jace is driving the blond wild. He can just feel himself grow hard. He feels he wants to do things to Simon. Rather unstraight things. Doubt creeps into his mind, what if Alec is right.. What if he is very curious, curiously bi. Thought jumble through his mind, thoughts he needs to dismiss. And he only knows one good way.  
He cup’s Simon’s cheek with a large hand. Simon seems a bit startled. He audibly gulps. Jace closes the distance, crushing his lips onto Simon’s. Simon whimpers and twitches, but does not attempt to shove him off. Jace lifts his other hand to grasp at Simon’s shoulder, his fingers firmly curling around the younger male’s arm. There is no fight in Simon, only soft whines and very clumsy attempts to kiss back. Arousal stabs through Jace’s groin.

Alec leans against the doorpost, watching Jace practically devour Simon’s face. He chuckles softly. Clary looks up from her drawing. “Oh hi Alec, came to enjoy the show?” She cooes. Alec sniggers and wanders over to her. “What show, Jace throwing his hetorsexuality to the dogs, oh please, that is nothing new.” His voice is flat and dry. “He’s never like this with you though.” Clary says, rather matter of factly. “The fact that you can talk like this about your boyfriend snogging other dudes is striking. But no, he’s never this openly … hungry.” Alec is searching for the right word to describe the blatant debauchery in front of his eyes. “Jace and I have made … arrangements.” Clary says lightly. “What are the benefits for you tho?” Alec against the desk. Clary puts down her pencil and looks up at Alec. “Must I really disclose what Izzy and I do on our sleepovers? Also, it is not like I haven’t kissed Simon either.” She replies. Alec gives a mild shrug with his shoulders. “I just want to make sure he’s not giving you a rough deal.” He says. Clary smiles at him. “Thanks Alec..” She says softly. “Any time, you know that.” Alec pushes off from the desk and reaches for a pencil, throwing it at Jace’s head. It hits him right in the ear. Jace breaks the intense kiss with Simon. “Oh Romeo, your bi is showing.” Alec winks. “But no homo right.” He turns and leaves. Jace jumps up from the couch and dashes after him. “Come the fuck here you!!!” He yells. Alec flies into his room and shuts the door. He can still be heard laughing.  
Izzy and Lydia come upstairs to check out the rukus. “What is the matter?” Izzy asks. “Alec and Jace are bickering again.” Clary provides. “About Jace kissing boys?” Izzy sits on the desk to look at Clary drawing. “Yeah, that was pretty much the subject.” Simon pipes up. Izzy looks at him, noticing how bruised and swollen his lips look. “Let me guess, Jace went wild on you.” She cooed. Simon turns red as a beet. Not only because Izzy is looking at him as if he is a snacc™. But also because it is apparently rather obvious Jace just basically had face sex with him.  
Jace peers back into the room. “Oh by the way, no homo.” He says with a miscchivous smirk on his grin. “I TOLD YOU!!!” Alec yells, ripping his bedroom door open. The two dash down the stairs, first Jace and Alec after him, barreling into the living. “Hodge catch him!” Alec yells. Hodge looks up from his computer. “But I am editing.” Hodge huffs. “He said it again.” Alec says, looking ready to jump on Jace and rip him one. Jace faces his friends and takes a sparring stance. “You can’t win this Alec.” He says. “Excuse you, shorty, I can so win this.” Alec tsks. “You might be taller, but I am still stronger.” Jace replies. “Yeah, but you also have a boner and I know exactly how you are.” Alec smiles a crooked smile. Jace puts his fist up in the air. “Come at me bro.” He says loudly.

“Erm.. Clary, can you draw us, with Jace missing and all.” Simon asks. “Yeah sure, don’t worry. I had a pretty good outline before Jace went all face plan on you.” Clary replies. Simon flusters darkly. “We missed that, too bad. Please don’t edit it out of the vid.” Izzy says. “This .. This is a livestream..” Clary smiles. “Oh goodness, all your watchers saw your boyfriend make out with your bestie, that is the creamiest scoop of the month!” Izzy giggles. Lydia keeps her distance, not the one for big drama’s.  
“We are getting your cute friend something to drink.” Izzy toes over to Simon and grabs his hand. “I am sure Hodge can whip up something nice.” She says., She drags him from Jace’s room, down to the kitchen. “Hodge we need something to drink for this poor boy!” Izzy calls out. Hodge rips his gaze from his computer, peering over the edge of his reading glasses. He throws a glance of Alec and Jace, who are trying to tackle each other. “Yeah I could use some booze too.” He gets up and turns off his pc screen. “You can make us something fancy, right?” Izzy takes Hodge by a thick tatted bicep. He chuckles and leans in to give her a slow, open mouthed kiss. Izzy giggled, happily kissing the older man back.  
Hodge leads into the kitchen. Izzy pulls Simon along with her. Lydia trails behind. “Alright, let us start for our guest. What do you like, lad? Something fancy? Something exciting? Name your game.” Hodge looks to be in his element. Simon shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “I am not .. not really big on alcohol...” He mutters. “I can make you a smoothie. Fruity more your speed?” Hodge offers sweetly. Simon lets out a deep breath with relief. “Awwwe, don’t be a spoilsport.” Izzy pouts. “Isabelle, let the boy be.” Lydia chides gently. Hodge laughs gently, almost tenderly. Both girls smile up at him.  
Simon regards the blond man. He’s broad, quite tall and likely in his mid 20’s. Hodge is covered from throat to heel in tattoos. His knee high shorts show off the ink of his legs. He’s unshaved, but it does not ill suit him. The scruff, buff, surfer dude look suits Hodge’s easy going and open nature.  
“Yeah, fruity sounds good.” Simon says. “Vanilla or strawberry ice cream?” Hodge asks. He smiles so kindly, Simon can’t help smile back at him. “Strawberry please.” He replies softly.

Alec and Jace come into the kitchen too. “Don’t you think it is a bit too early to drink?” Alec asks. Hodge shrugs mildly. “It is summer, we have money in spades and we are good looking.” He winks. “Good fucking grief Hodge, you are such a handful.” Alec rolls his eyes and claps Hodge on the shoulder. “I want whatever everyone else is having, just extra protein.” Jace says. “And you say I am a handful.” Hodge snorts. “Both of you are. I hope you are a little less … this.” Alec directs the last part to Simon. Simon feels that he flusters. “I .. I really hope so, too...” He mumbles. Hodge clasps his shoulder and gives him a wide grin. “And even if you are, you’ll fit right in.” He winks. Simon feels that he flusters. “Yeah .. I guess..” He mutters. “Now come on Hodge, don’t make the boy shy.” Jace jokes. “It seems like you are not the one to talk.” Hodge smirks smugly. Jace’s own face pulls into almost the same expression. “I know, did you watch?” He purrs. Hodge nods and sets to preparing everyone smoothies.  
“Did you like it?” Clary asks, appearing in the doorway. Hodge looks up at her with the most admitting smile Simon has ever seen. “I thought it was wonderfully bisexual. Just a pity jace is frölicking in his personal Narnia.” He says. Clary giggles and walks over to Jace, lacing her fingers with his. “I said no homo.” Jace tells Hodge, very seriously. “Because saying it makes it so.” Alec rolls his eyes. “It does tho.” Jace argues calmly. “I’m sorry Captain America, but it doesn’t.” Simon mixes in. Alec wraps an arm around Simon’s shoulders. “I am beginning to like him already.” He grins. “Y’all are unfairly teaming up against me.” Jace accusses. “You are unfairly straighting up against us.” Alec retrotts. It makes Simon and the girls giggle.  
Hodge chuckles softly.

Hodge serves everyone their smoothies, pouring a generous amount of Licor 43 in for Izzy and Jace. “Thank you, Hodge, I knew you could whip up something nice.” Izzy purrs. “Well, enjoy.” Hodge says with a wink. “We will Hodge!” Clary says happily. She stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Hodge gives her a lazy smile.   
Hodge shepherds everyone to the living. They flop down on the sofa’s. Simon is still a little bit uncomfortable between all these very loud and open people. He is a bit stiff. Jace keeps looking at the poor guy. “But no homo right?” Hodge takes Jace’s head under his arm. He ruffles Jace’s perfectly quaffed hair, turning the light blond’s locks into an utter bird’s nest. Jace struggles to be free, but Hodge has him in a deadlock chokehold. “I do think the correct response is ‘full bi tho’” Simon says. Alec looks at the geek with newfound appreciation. “Yeah, I think you are quite correct, Simon.” Hodge agrees with a wide grin. Simon’s ears turn bright red. Clary loudly awws and gives Simon a tight hug. Simon looks so red his head might explode. “You must agree Jace, he is quite adorable. In a very homo way.” Alec teases. Jace narrows his eyes at Alec. Alec winks and blows him a kiss.  
Izzy brings out a bottle of tequila. “It is way too early to be drinking.” Simon protests. “Oh you.” Izzy shakes her head and ruffles his hair. She seems to quite like the new guy as well. She retrieves seven shot glasses and pours everyone a shot. “You are incorrigible Isabelle.” Lydia says. “I know.” Izzy sits down beside Lydia and gives her a kiss. Simon goes red all over again. Jace wraps an arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Ain’t that sexy as hell?” He purres. Simon shrugs him off. “As long as you keep yelling no homo, I do think you should keep commentary about this type of thing on the other side of your teeth.” He points out. Hodge, Alec, Clary, Izzy and Lydia laughs loudly. “There will be a moment you have to own up Jacey.” Alec grins widely. 

He takes Jace by the chin and places a slow, soft and sensual kiss upon the blond’s lips. Jace moans a little. With a smirk tugging at his lips, Alec draws back. “Full homo, Jace.” He purrs. Jace turns raspberry pink. But the torture isn’t over yet. Hodge slides an arm around Jace’s shoulder, his fingers looping around to his chin, tilting his head up. Jace closes his eyes, more than willing to subject. Hodge closes the distance and kisses Jace until both are breathless. “Yeah, full homo.” Hodge says, voice a bit raspy, as they pull apart. Jace is panting.   
Alec elbows Simon. “Your turn.” He mouths. Simon decides to take heart and just do it. He crawls into Jace’s lap. Jace wastes no time. He is far too eager to have more of Simon, it would seem. He snakes his arms around Simon’s slender form. He presses his lips onto Simon’s quite firmly. Simon whimpers and melts against Jace’s muscular torso. Jace grinds up against him. Hodge whistles between his teeth. Simon pulls away. “Full Homo, Jace.” He says. Jace unhands him. “What is it with you three.” He huffs. “What is it with you?” Alec cooes in return.


End file.
